Large format media can be stacked after printing. Different systems or processes are used to stack printed media. Sometimes operators manually pick up media from a printer and stack the media at a distance from the printer. Separate dedicated media stackers are known that can be placed behind the printer for automatically stacking incoming printed media after printing. Printers with integrated stackers are known that stack media on a tray in the printer. Some printers have a basket for catching printed media after printing.